Audio the Leafwing / Icewing
This character belongs to Anazari please refrain from taking him. WARNING: This page may contain sensitive topics such as suicide, self harm, drug overdosage, and mental illnesses. Audio "To this day she doesn't believe she's beautiful despite a loving husband because of a birthmark that takes up a little more than half her face, And nobody will ever understand that she's raising two kids whose definition of Beauty begins with the word Mom." -Audio to those that would listen. Appe arance; Audio in a crowd is barely visible, but alone, impossible to miss. He has shiny silver scales and a light grey underbelly, his wings are also very lightly coloured. He can be depicted with washed out, navy blue coloured irises and odd deep brown pupils. Partially blind but gets around pretty well, though some times he will wear a white blindfold aswell as a long white scarf. He has very dark grey claws and horns. Has generally mute colours and a bit boring to look at besides the fact that he has very long tailS and large wings. Some would describe him as Lean and Mean, though he is generally calm, the mean part comes from the fact that he has a somewhat mean appearance. Audio is tall and lean, he has sharp shoulders aswell as a somewhat sharp jawline that makes his cheek horn very pronounced. He has long curvy claws and teeth. He also has a long neck aswell as very long legs and tails. Yup, tailS Audio has two tails that can be depicted as seprate, long, and perfect or connected until you get a little more than half way down his tail. His tail suddenly goes off into two ways, making it look like a snakes tongue almost to a T. And ironically, he does have a forked tongue. "So broken heart strings bled the blues as we tried to empty ourselves so that we'd feel NOTHING. Don't tell me that hurts less than a broken bone." -Audio to those that would listen. P e rsonality: Audio is generally a very calm/level-headed dragon. He usually avoids others but can be interesting to talk to, despite his shy and reserved nature, he is pretty confident about certian things. He enjoys talking about things he enjoys or he is particularily skilled at. Audio can be very inspirational and supportive, he's basically a therapist for all of his friends. (He actually is a part-time therapist) Though he can be inspirational, he can also make you tear up, He talks about many sensitive subjects, suicide, depression, anxiety, overdosing etc. Sometimes he can be the living enbodyment of sadness. Weirdly enough, when dragons are in his presence they seem to feel pity or sadness, or even things that have happened to them in their lifetime that were traumatizing cross their minds. Audio can often come off as careless, emotionless, or even mute, despite his name. "It was a miracle, so many visions ended up with you dying." -Audio to Silverflight History: Audio has always been a lonely dragon since he was about a year old. His mother died a few days after he hatched and his father abandoned him. He was left to rot in the icy forests but miraculously had managed to survive. He eventually convinced the queen of the leafwings to let him attend school, in which he did. Audio was the top of most of his classes and easily graduated. He had built a small hut in the forest for the time being and eventually met up with a bunch of friends. They flew across the seas and eventually made it back to Pyrrhia on a quest to find his lost sister only to find out that she had been taken by the Nightwings since she had an odd ability to control inatimate objects and other abilities they are still finding out about to this day. His friends decided to fly back to pantala to ask if any of the tribes would agree to save his sister. The Pantlan tribes were not convinced, why would they save some random hybrids sister? Silverstreak(w.i.p) told the queens about her powers and that Audio's sister, Audio, and his friends would join the Tribe if they saved her, All of the tribes knew that if they had two dragons with odd abilities like this, they would be practically invincible. All tribes agreed to join the fight. The dragonets agreed that they'd join the clans together, so if onelf the pyrrhian tribes decide to go to war with them, they would win by a longshot. The tribes flew over the trechareous seas, the skies were gray. The tribes invaded the nightwing kingdom, wiping out most of the Nighwing tribe. The queen of nightwings agreed to release her since she really had no choice. Audio decided that her release wasn't enough and this wa punishable by death. Audio slaughtered the queen, leaving the kingdom in ruins with very few dragons left. w.i.p "My friends said to hide your heart under your bed, but little did i know that it was the first place that people would check." -Audio to SilverFlight Sexuality: Audio is pansexual and panromantic "I was lucky enough to have friends but not lucky enough to keep my heart from bleeding." -Audio Relationships: (if you want your oc yeeted in here, ask me) SilverFlight - Audio's Sister- Female- 60 % Ice 50% leaf - positive Silverstreak - close Friend - female - Silkwing - positive Vespid - close friend / used to be love interest- Hivewing - positive Brook- Friend/SilverStreaks mate- Female- Mud/leaf/sky positive Turqoise- Friend/love interest - male - rain - very positive Stingray- love interest- male- sea- very positive Anazari- Close friend / Rider- female - Scavenger/human - positive Trivia: Audio is based off of hard times i went through Audio has odd abilities like his sister His friend Anazari is a scavanger but also his rider Audio is based off of the song Crimewave by Crystal castles Audio has slight anxiety and depression. Theme song is Make this right by The Toxic Avenger Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:IceWings Category:Mature Content Category:Adoptable